1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light guide plate, especially to a light guide plate (LGP) with high light utilization rate.
2. Description of Related Art
A light guide plate is often used in a backlight module of side-view type liquid crystal display or illumination equipment. In recent years, the light guide plate is further utilized in various electronic devices for guiding the designed colors or light to the appearance of the electronic device.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view showing a conventional light guide plate. In FIG. 1, a first direction D1 and a second direction D2 are indicated, wherein the first direction D1 is defined at the rear (or bottom) of a light guide plate 100, the second direction D2 is defined at the front (or top) of the light guide plate 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the light guide plate 100 is installed with through holes 110 corresponding to components of an electronic device (not shown), such that the light guide plate 100 can be installed on the electronic device (not shown). However, the through holes 110 would shield light L transmitting in the light guide plate 100, therefore dark segments are formed at the rears of the through holes 110.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing another conventional light guide plate. For solving the problem of dark segments on the light guide plate 100 in FIG. 1, as shown in FIG. 2, another light guide plate 100a is provided. On the light guide plate 100a, through holes 122 or larger spaces (e.g. triangle or rectangle openings) are further installed or formed at the top right ends of the through holes 110. As such, the light L in the light guide plate 100 is refracted by the through holes 122 and transmitted to the rears of the through holes 110, so a brightening effect is generated at the peripheries of the through holes 110 for eliminating the dark segments. However, the light guide plate 100a still has a disadvantage which is that the light L would be outputted to the exterior of the light guide plate 100a from the through holes 122, a loss of the light L is occurred.